Hello
by Tay DS
Summary: Por mais que machucasse a si mesmo, Omer ainda insistia em nutrir aquele amor pela sua melhor amiga. Songfic. Oneshot.


**Nome: **Hello

**Autora: **Tay DS

**Classificação: **PG / K

**Sinopse: **Por mais que machucasse a si mesmo, Omer ainda insistia em nutrir aquele amor pela sua melhor amiga. Songfic. Oneshot.

**Disclaimers: **Bem, Split é uma série israelense que não me pertencesse, mas eu aceitava o Lio ou o Omer de presente caso a Ella não escolha nenhum deles. Hello também não é de minha autoria, e sim do Lionel Richie, que foi regravada posteriormente pelos atores Lea Michele e Jonathan Groff para a série de tv americana Glee.

x-x-x

**Hello**

Ella era a sua melhor amiga. Desde o jardim da infância, segundo o próprio Omer pôde constar em sua mente. Mas não havia mudado muita coisa desde aquela época. Muito pelo contrário, aquele sentimento só crescia em seu coração, enquanto ele por muitas vezes negava ou procurava esconder tão bem.

Porém, quando foi que ele começou a admitir a verdade para si mesmo? O próprio não lembrava. E também pouco importava. Mas de uma coisa era certa: doía em saber que a amada sempre o via como "o melhor amigo". Ella nunca percebia que era ele quem sempre esteve lá para protegê-la, para cuidar dela.

Até mesmo quando ele apareceu em sua escola para atormentar a sua vida, Omer sabia que deveria estar ao lado dela mais do que nunca.

Entretanto, aquela descoberta foi quase que fatal. Lio não era simplesmente quem todos pensavam que era. Um vampiro. Trazido para lhe infernizar. Não queria admitir, mas estava enciumado em fazer outro se aproximar de sua amiga, da garota que tanto ama. Se ao menos Ella ouvisse seus alarmes, talvez ela não tivesse sofrido como vem sofrendo nos últimos dias.

Lio sempre fala em protegê-la, mas de que? Porque ele não confiava em Omer? O que havia de tão "perigoso"? E de alguma fora, ela sempre ficava triste. Pela descoberta de sua adoção, pelo passado desconhecido.

Por mais que ele estivesse lá, Omer sentia a solidão. O desconhecimento de algo importante. Sempre pensava na amiga. O garoto não parava de pensar no que teria acontecido se Lio não tivesse aparecido. Talvez tivesse a coragem de contar para ela, e quem sabe, se por sorte, fosse correspondido. Eles se beijariam e tudo teria um final feliz.

Mas Omer não tinha sorte, e ele sabia muito bem disso. Contudo, ele não se daria por vencido. Tentava encontrar forças o suficiente para lutar por Ella, mas que chance teria contra um vampiro, cujas características marcantes eram a beleza e a sedução?

Isso jamais havia o impedido de lutar. Mas até quando aguentaria? Em seus sonhos, ele já havia visto como seria aquele momento. O momento em que diria "Eu te amo!".

Às vezes, Omer se perguntava o que tanto via nela. E essa era uma pergunta facilmente respondida. Pensava nos cabelos castanhos com uma nuance acobreada. O olhar castanho que sempre demonstrava seus sentimentos, que fazia o rapaz se alegrar por dentro ao vê-lo. E seu sorriso... Principalmente quando ele fazia você exibi-lo daquela forma que só Ella sabia mostrar.

Mas seu coração doía. Sentia dor ao vê-la com Lio, e não consigo, em seus braços.

Porque ela ainda continuava com ele, mesmo que ele a fizesse sofrer com a história de ser vampiro? Ella simplesmente não enxergava o que poderia ser tão óbvio para Omer? Para que tanta busca? Será que ele precisaria agir para fazê-la perceber que pudesse ser ele quem a amiga tanto procurava? Tanto precisava?

- Mas por onde eu iria começar? – Omer sempre se fazia essa pergunta. – Talvez por um "Olá".

Ela martelava fortemente a cada vez que ia ao encontro da amiga. Era tão difícil assim? Dizer tudo o que pensa?

Mas era como Rafael lhe disse outra vez.

Tudo parecia ser tão complicado. Complicado mostrar o que sente, dizer uma frase simples com apenas três palavras, ou até mesmo demonstrar esse sentimento tão forte que podia matá-lo de tanto sofrimento.

- Diga-me Ella. – ele suplicava para si. – Como eu posso dizer a você tudo isso? Eu já não tenho mais ideias.

E a resposta nunca veio. Ou até veio, mas da maneira mais difícil de falar. Omer iria enlouquecer com aquilo. Porém, era o único jeito. E mais uma vez, ele reuniria a coragem, mas em sua mente, ele já via a cena acontecer diante de seus olhos.

- Então Ella, deixe-me começar por um... "Eu te amo".

x-x-x

**NA:** Primeira fic em português no fandom de Split no =DD Vê que coisa legal xDD Mentira, nem é . Enfim, eu tive a idéia para essa fic depois de ver o capítulo 25 no youtube, mas não tem spoiler, ok? E eu sei que quem ler isso e for fã de Split, vai fazer um review (ou não, hein?) defendendo Ella x Lio, mas fazer o que se eu acho tão fofinho o crack pairing Ella x Omer, né? xDD Bem, eu espero receber coments, por mais que sejam para me acertar com um concreto digno de construção civil por tão nojinho que a fic ta x.x Bye Bye Beautiful!


End file.
